


Goodwill To Men

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day by Echosmith.</p><p>This year was Clarke's favourite Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodwill To Men

**Author's Note:**

> Every week until Christmas, there will be a I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day fic posted. They will be (mostly) AU, so enjoy! I don't own I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day or anything mentioned. Some of these may be based off of my own Christmas experiences.
> 
> My tumblr is erudite-princess, as usual, and yeah. Enjoy! Comments and kudos (especially comments) are appreciated.

_I heard the bells on Christmas day,_

_The old familiar carols play,_

_And wild and sweet, the words repeat,_

_Of peace on Earth, goodwill to men._

I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day, Echosmith.

 

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the old bell tolling.

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

The sounds of her mother rushing around downstairs made her smile. She looked over at her clock, the soft ticking letting her focus on the numbers in front of her declaring it to be seven in the morning of the twenty-fifth of December. Christmas was finally here.

 

She got out of bed and pulled open her bedroom door, finding the full stocking on the handle and squealing. She may be twenty now, but Christmas still excited her. Especially the knowledge there was a stocking outside her door and it was full of things for her. Rushing back into her room, a full stocking in her hand, she was greeted by her phone beeping, exciting her even more. She dropped her stocking and found a text from Wells.

_Merry Christmas Clarke. Sorry Dad and I can't join you for today. Hope you have fun._

She typed out a quick response and went back to her stocking, finding the usual chocolate coins and some little things from the Body Shop (like her favourite pomegranate lip balm and cranberry hand cream), as well as a slinky and a pretty necklace she had been telling her mother about that she had seen in a shop. A pen and some new pencils completed her stocking haul. She grabbed the large bag of presents for others from next to her bed and put on a green t-shirt and her black skinny jeans, before heading downstairs.

 

"Merry Christmas mum!" Abby heard her daughter shout as she came down the stairs, and she grinned.

"Hi sweetie. Don't forget, the Blakes and your cousin Raven is coming here, along with Raven's new boyfriend. Also, Octavia is bringing her boyfriend, so get the spare chairs out?"

"Yes ma'am!" Abby watched the long blonde hair of her daughter swing out of view as she beckoned Marcus through into the kitchen. He kissed her softly, and he moved to put his arms around her as she pulled back.

"Merry Christmas Abby. Should we tell her today?"

"She might not take it well. You know Clarke."

"She knows me well and it's been three years since Jake passed! I think she is ready."

"Shh. Let's not worry about it. Come on," he wrapped his arms around her and turned on the small radio behind her, letting the Christmas songs flow around the room.

 

Clarke re-entered the room to find Marcus spinning her mother. She smiled at the scene in front of her, and noted the ring glittering under the lights of the kitchen. As the song ended, she applauded, and they pulled apart.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe. Relax mum, I knew he was going to propose to you. Nice ring, Marcus," the two adults blushed and Clarke smirked, "let's go through. There a are presents waiting to be opened."

 

They entered the living room to find Clarke had already turned the lights on and had added a few extra presents to her mother and Marcus' piles of presents. The twinkling of the fairy lights reflected off of the presents and gave them an almost magical sheen. Clarke handed her mother the first present on the pile and the gift giving began.

 

"Bellamy! Octavia! Hi, come on in! Clarke will be here in a second, she's just checking on the meal. Settle yourselves in the living room and I'll get Marcus to bring out any drinks you want, so do you want tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee? Wi-"

"Hot chocolate with be fine, Ms Griffin. Octavia?"

"Wine will be good for me please, Ms Griffin."

"Thanks for inviting us, Ms Griffin," the rough tones of Bellamy carried through into the kitchen, and Clarke blushed slightly (she may have a small crush on Bellamy Blake), before walking out to greet the two. She gave Octavia a hug and shook Bellamy's hand, before leading them to the living room and handing them presents, smiling.

 

"Raven! You're here! I wasn't sure if you could make it!"

"Hi Clarke, Aunt Abby, Marcus, this is Finn. Finn, this is Clarke, Abby and Marcus," the boy standing behind Raven smiled and waved slightly.

"Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes. Bellamy and Octavia have already arrived and are in the living room. Go with them, Clarke. You deserve a break from cooking."

 

"Dinner is served. Okay, I made sp-"

"Ms Griffin, ma'am, I believe we should just get on with this occasion, and be thankful for everything," Bellamy smiled at Abby, and he looked over at Clarke as he said it. Clarke felt herself begin to blush again. His deep brown eyes seemed to search her blue ones as she looked over at him, before she grabbed the meat and began to pile up her plate.

 

"More, anyone?"

"No thanks Aunt Abby, I'm full to bursting."

No thanks, Abby. I'm fine. I should be going anyway, because I have to drive home tomorrow with Raven to see my family. Thanks for inviting me though," Finn's smooth tone made Clarke like him just that little bit more (her rule? If anyone hurt Raven, they'd have hell to pay from her. Finn was nice though. She thought he was cool). Bellamy was resting his arm around Octavia's shoulders and was giving Lincoln (Octavia's new boyfriend, who she hadn't seen much of but was now friends with Marcus) a glare. His other arm rested on Clarke's lower back, rubbing small circles into her spine (and she was getting slightly turned on by the calluses on his fingers and what practical applications they could have a little bit lower down), and she sighed slightly at the soothing motion. She bowed her head and spoke quietly, her voice breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I wish there was peace. You know? Like, even though it is Christmas. There is no peace on Earth, for hate is strong. I just wish everyone could have a nice Christmas. I remember one story that in World War One, the Germans and the Allies stopped fighting for one day and had a peaceful Christmas, with a football game. I wish that always happened."

"Well said, princess," Bellamy replied, and everyone murmured agreement.

 

"My bedroom. Now," she whispered in his ear, and she noted the small shudder that followed it. He had been rubbing circles along her leg (which was getting her more turned on), and practically everyone was asleep by now. Marcus and Abby were already in their room, and Octavia and Bellamy always stayed in one of the guest rooms. Raven was already off with Finn, going to drive down to see his parents. Clarke had given her favourite cousin a hug before she went, and Raven had embraced Octavia and Bellamy before she went (Clarke supposed it was because Octavia and Bellamy had always been around when Raven came to visit in the summer as a little girl, and they had grown close over the years).

 

Bellamy followed her into the room, the grey walls covered with sketches. It was different from the last time he saw it, the day before he was sent off to train in Law for a year in Germany, his country of choice.

The next time she saw him, it was at the funeral of Aurora Blake.

His eyes flickered down to her lips, and she looked up; she forgot she had strung mistletoe above her door, just in case she brought anyone up. He smiled at her, and her breath hitched.

"Can't break tradition, eh?" And then he bent down and touched his lips to hers. His hand ghosted over her cheekbone, and she shivered at the calluses touching her bare skin. His other hand slipped into hers, and he stroked a line down her palm, tickling the skin gently. She pulled back, her pupils wide and her lips swollen. She pulled him towards the bed, and after that... Well, all manner of less honourable deeds occurred on her bed.

 

He lay next to her, his eyelids drooping slightly and his curls falling across his head, her curls spread out over his chest. She heard the bells tolling across town, and she smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Bellamy."

"Merry Christmas princess."

**Author's Note:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: This series will be officially ending on New Year's Eve. If anyone has any ideas or prompts for the two New Year's Eve fics, I will accept them on my tumblr askbox or in the comments below! Happy November/December!


End file.
